Delirios humanos
by Yolangelita
Summary: La diferencia de edad no tendría que ser un problema pero para Kagome lo era, no podía dejar que se acercarse a ella de esa forma pero una vez que se vio envuelta entre sus brazos toda cordura la abandonó. El amor se somete a pruebas pero, ¿Serán capaz de superarlas?
1. SINOPSIS

—Sesshomaru, por favor...

Nunca en su vida Kagome se había sentido de esa forma y mucho menos por un muchacho menor que ella, en ese momento debería estar apartándolo, rechazándolo, avergonzándose por tocarlo tan desinhibida por sentir aquella torrente pasión que nunca había experimentado con otros amantes, pero en todo lo que podía concentrarse era en él.

En sus manos recorriéndola, llenándola, en el caliente cuerpo fibroso que yacía sobre el suyo suave. Él no se detuvo, siguió besando en cuello a la vez que sus manos traviesas sostenían y amasaban sus pechos, _descarado_ esas era la palabra que definía completamente a Sesshomaru y aunque Kagome no lo dijera _**le**_ _ **encantaba**_.

Sesshomaru LeBlanc nunca se daría por vencido con ella, ahí la tenía justo como la quería, rogando por él desvergonzadamente.

El solo soltó una risa ronca para después hacer algo que a Kagome la dejaría deseosa, se dio cuenta de su comportamiento procaz y sus mejillas enrojecieron, sabía que estaba perdiéndose en él, algo que no quería en definitiva.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Trató de gritarle sin embargo lo que consiguió fue que saliera de su boca como si le suplicara, entonces se odio por ser tan débil, golpeo repetidas veces la espalda desnuda del hombre que mordía su oreja, pero él no hizo más que sonreír de lado.

—Esto es tan inmoral, no puedo hacer esto... ¡Tú eres tan indecente! –Dijo roja de vergüenza-.

—Oh, cariño sabes que te gusta.

¡Y vaya que lo hacía! sin embargo no se lo diría nunca.

—Basta... –dijo gimiendo-.

Sesshomaru al fin había conseguido a su _compañera_ , y no iba a dejarla ir con tanta facilidad como Kagome creía, de eso se aseguraría.

.

 **¡HOLA!**

 **LES AVISO QUE EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ENCONTRARÁN MUCHOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE RUMIKO SALVO UNO QUE OTRO COMO OBVIAMENTE LOS PROTAGONISTAS KAGXSESSH.**

 **ESTA ES OTRA ADAPTACIÓN DE MI LIBRO ASÍ QUE SI A VECES VEN QUE ME EQUIVOCO DE NOMBRE NO ME CONDENEN D':**

 **COMO PUEDEN VER EN ESTA HISTORIA KAGOME ES MAYOR QUE SESSH ASÍ QUE SERÁ UN POQUITO DISTINTO A LO QUE HE ESCRITO ANTERIORMENTE, SIN MÁS QUE DECIRLES ESPERO LES GUSTE EL PRÓLOGO Y NO SEAN FANTASMITAS Y COMENTEN SI LES LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN, SALUDOS DESDE VENEZUELA.**


	2. ¿ATAQUE?

Con el corazón agitado de felicidad Kagome sonrió, finalmente por sus méritos propios había logrado ascender en su trabajo, hacían horas que había salido de Venezuela su país natal para ir a Japón, Kagome era visitador médico y por esta razón constantemente viajaba pero hasta ahora solo había sido de manera nacional, por ello estaba feliz ya que ir a Japón significaba mucho para ella. Realmente le gusta su trabajo aunque para su familia no era de mucho agrado pues casi no iba a casa.

Lo mejor de su trabajo era que podía conocer otras ciudades y países cuando cerrara un trato.

—Señorita Echeverría, hay mucho tráfico por aquí ¿Habrá algún problema si me desvió? –Habló el chófer que habían enviado por ella-.

Negó con la cabeza mirando su celular.

—Muy bien.

Su ceño se frunció al no encontrar señal para su teléfono lo cual era bastante raro porque en Japón había mucha recepción.

— ¡Dios! ¿En este lugar no hay señal o qué? –murmuró fastidiada-.

El conductor rió mirándola por el retrovisor.

Parecía amable, debía tener un poco menos de 50 años.

—No siempre, este lugar es muy lluvioso y la lluvia interfiere...

Kagome por primera vez en todo el trayecto alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes del conductor quien le sonreía.

—Me gusta la lluvia –mencionó seria como toda ella-, es tan gris, callada y fría...como yo –dijo mirando el cielo gris-.

Una espesa nostalgia la embargó de repente y la envió a cuando tenía trece años y se mojaba en la lluvia, ella había tenido que madurar rápido para cuidar de sus hermanos menores.

— ¿Sabe? Muchas veces el criterio que tenemos de uno mismo es el más perjudicial.

Ella asintió mirándolo, él hombre la veía como si pudiera ver su alma a través de sus ojos, Kag se sintió cohibida pero pronto supo que tenía razón, sin embargo no podía sentirse más afín con la lluvia, pese a que tuviese a InuYasha en su vida una parte en su interior se sentía vacía.

—Eso creo –respondió mediante un susurro-.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo notar entre ambos pero Kagome ya no estaba concentrada en él sino en su alrededor.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? –Preguntó mirando por la ventana del auto-.

Pudo ver un lugar absolutamente lleno de árboles y bosque, el verdor del lugar la dejó maravillada entonces recordó su estado natal, el Amazonas tan parecido a éste lugar que le inspiró nostalgia y casi se sintió como en casa aunque desde que tenía dieciocho años no hubiese pisado Amazonas.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, al parecer se le daba muy bien, cosa contraria pasaba con Kagome.

— _Bruine_ , mi hogar.

—Curioso.

— ¿El qué? –Pregunto él perdiendo su tan característica sonrisa y mirándola por el retrovisor-.

—Este lugar, nunca había escuchado el nombre.

El hombre iba a hablar pero el sonido del teléfono de Kagome interrumpió su pregunta.

— ¡Al fin! –Dijo con su voz histérica-, ¿Hola? Señor Stevenson, sí, soy Kagome Echeverría, si, estaré en Tokyo mañana a las 8:30 am...Oh ya veo, cambiaron el sitio, si, espere un segundo...-Kagome sacó una agenda rosa con una pluma del mismo color-, si... ahora puede decirme lo escucho...de acuerdo allá estaré.

—Se ve que usted es muy trabajadora.

—Sí, un poco –suspiró-, mama lo odia –respondió resoplando para después alzar la mirada al retrovisor donde se encontró con los ojos verdes del conductor-, mi trabajo –apuntó-.

— ¿Alguna vez ha pasado navidades fuera de tu casa? –preguntó-.

Kagome frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—Si...

—Ahora puedo entenderla, es una de las cosas que nunca puedes hacer a tus padres.

—Eso creo...-dijo quitándole importancia-, tengo mucha sed, ¿Dónde hay un centro comercial por aquí?

Kag buscó con su vista algún local pero miró al frente al escuchar la risa del hombre por milésima vez.

— ¿Centro comercial en Bruine? Tengo que ver eso.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es decir que aquí no hay centro comerciales? ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué lugar es este?! –chilló escandalizada-.

—Un lugar muy pacífico señorita Echeverría.

Volvió a reír.

—Y aburrido –susurro levantando una ceja-.

—Si supiera –susurro de vuelta-.

Kagome pronto frunció el ceño al escucharlo pero simplemente lo ignoró.

—Bueno ¿Y no hay un lugar donde comprar?

—Sí, pero muy pocos.

— ¿Puede llevarme? Muero de sed.

—Sí señorita.

 **Kagome**

Llegamos a un pequeño local donde el señor Chad iba a por mí agua, él se había ofrecido a ir por ella así que me quede afuera de la tienda esperándole, con curiosidad miré a un grupo de chicos que pasaban por el lugar, todos era bastante guapos pero era unos niños, a parte por lo que había visto aquel lugar era muy... _humilde_ era la palabra, y no me gustaba este tipo de lugares o por lo menos no ahora.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo mientras miraba a mí alrededor el lugar, lo que lograba divisar eran casas lejanas unas de las otras y mucho follaje por doquier, el clima era lluvioso...eso era lo único que me gustaba.

Trate de ignorar al grupo de chicos hace rato mencionado, ellos eran tan vulgares con sus escandalosas voces y risas.

Arrugue mi ceño y saque mi teléfono.

Cero llamada, ¡Este maldito lugar es un infierno!

Trataba de alzarlo lo más alto posible a ver si llegaba la señal pero al parecer lo que hice fue llamar la atención de esos niños y comencé a escuchar sus risas aun más.

— ¿Tacones? ¿En Bruine? ¿Estoy viendo bien? –Soltó una fuerte carcajada-.

¿Qué había de malo en mis tacones negros? A parte no eran tan alto, por el contrario, además combinaban con mi abrigo, ¿Pero qué iban a saber ellos de moda? mi blusa era manga larga y blanca aunque no se lograban ver sus mangas por el abrigo, a parte llevaba una bufanda negra y un blue jeans.

Bastante informal para mi gusto, pero como iría de aquí a la casa que el señor Stevenson me había prestado no me importaba.

—Tan bonita pero debe ser una _bruta_ –rió uno-.

—Típico de una rubia –siguió el otro-.

Muy bien eso si me había enfadado, si bien no era cierto que tenía el pelo rubio natural, tampoco era una tonta y realmente odiaba a esos prejuicios de que las rubias eran estúpidas.

Al momento de voltear para reprender a aquellos malos educados apareció el señor Chad quien me sonrió tranquilizándome evitando que lograra ver a aquellos insurrectos chicos.

—Vamos señorita Echeverría.

 **Narrador**

Kag asintió y lo siguió.

Sin embargo volteó hasta mirar a aquel grupo de rebeldes a quienes les envió una mirada de antipatía.

Los chicos solo se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquel acto y ella tiro su pelo hasta atrás.

La rubia se montó en el asiento de atrás del auto que se fue con rapidez.

— ¿Te molestaban los chicos? –preguntó sonriendo-.

Kagome giro los ojos fastidiada.

—Son algo... –dijo con aversión-, mastuerzos.

Chad soltó una carcajada ante la actitud tan natural de Kagome.

—Creo que alguien conoce de palabras –volvió a reír-.

Esta vez Kagome lo acompaño con una risita.

Se volvió a concentrar en su celular, no entendía cómo es que no había nada de señal.

Pronto escucho un gruñido fuerte y alzó la mirada para después darse cuenta de que el conductor no estaba en su asiento, la puerta estaba abierta y el auto estaba descontrolándose.

La rubia se asusto entonces se saltó al puesto donde debería estar el conductor, perdiendo toda la delicadeza que la caracterizaba y se sentó frenando de golpe con el corazón acelerado.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! –Chilló-.

Con alucinante rapidez salió del auto apoyando sus manos en las rodillas buscando un poco de aire.

Busco a Chad con la mirada por el largo sendero, casi imposible pero él no estaba por ningún lado, Kagome comenzó a desesperarse y a hiperventilar.

Él no debía estar muy lejos.

Estaba confundida.

¿Qué había pasado?

Por un momento estaba hablando con él, bajó la mirada a su teléfono entonces había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese existido, la embargaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

A continuación pasaba por allí una patrulla de policías la cual Kagome se apresuró a detener como loca, estaba desesperada, casi en shock ¿Qué iba a decirle al hombre?

— ¿Qué sucede señorita? –Preguntó el policía saliendo del auto-.

—Mi chófer...ha desaparecido –dijo con dificultad-.

 _ **He aquí el primer capí de Delirios Humanos :3**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por comentar y leer chicas :**_

 _ **ZAKURA NAEIGUINO**_

 _ **BEETH R.A**_

 _ **ADICTASALAMODA**_

 _ **MINIDRACULAURA3**_

 _ **ROSSMYSESS**_

 _ **ALBA SALVATORE**_

 _ **FABY SAMA**_

ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO 3


	3. ENFURECIENDO

_Capítulo II_

Cansada, fastidiada y verdaderamente molesta Kagome se levantó de la silla como un resorte sin despegar la vista del hombre frente a ella.

Si no tuviera las manos esposadas seguro lo estaría estrangulando ahora mismo y agradecía a Dios por ello, de no ser así él confirmaría lo que alegaba absurdamente, el hombre podía ser muy exasperante si se lo proponía.

— ¡¿Por qué mataría a mi chófer?!

—Eso es lo que me pregunto yo –respondió el policía mirándola intimidantemente-.

Kagome fastidiada giro los ojos para volver a sentarse.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé donde estoy, acabo de llegar y estoy muy cansada...!

—Así que eres ilegal –apuntó él-.

— ¡¿Ilegal?! –Chilló Kagome desde su silla-.

Por lo general la rubia teñida no gritaba ni perdía los estribos pero aquel hombre era insoportable ante los ojos de la mujer.

El viaje la había dejado exhausta y lo único que quería era irse de esa comisaria. Aún estaba en shock por lo que pasaba y ni siquiera entendía como aquello había sucedido tan deprisa que ella ni siquiera se percató.

Kagome no iba a permitir pasar su noche de viernes en una comisaria, a parte que necesitaba un teléfono urgente.

¿Por qué era tan propensa a atraer problemas?

—No soy ilegal, aquí tengo mi pasaporte –dijo mirando hacia su maleta para después fulminarlo con la mirada-.

Sin dejar de mirarla el oficial abrió donde ella había señalado, rebuscó en el interior hasta que finalmente encontró su pasaporte vinotinto.

— ¡Bienvenida a Japón! –Exclamó el oficial con sorna antes de levantarse-.

Kagome frunció más el ceño furiosa, ¿Hablaba enserio?

¿Bienvenida? Lo primero que la había esperado había sido un crimen que ella no había cometido y del cual no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había pasado.

—Oiga, necesito descansar, quiero...

Él levantó una mano acallando su petición, del bolsillo sacó una llavecita entonces abrió las esposas dejándola libre.

Thomas pensó en dónde la dejaría, no podía dejarla ir, sería muy cruel dejarla sola en la pequeña comisaría del pueblo ya que por ser un pueblo pequeño en el que no pasaban grandes cosas solo habían tres oficiales, uno de ellos estaba enfermo y el otro tenía el día libre.

—Está bien, vendrás conmigo te llevaré a un lugar para que vivas allí y mantenerte vigilada mientras se aclara todo esto, eres la única sospechosa por lo tanto la principal, así que no podrás salir de Bruine hasta la aparición de Chad Taylor, vamos.

— ¡¿Cómo?! –La muchacha palideció visiblemente-, pero yo tengo que estar mañana en Tokyo vine aquí por mi trabajo...

—No me importa, -debiste pensar en ello antes de matar a ese hombre y esconderlo-, camina.

Kagome soltó un jadeo ahogado de la impresión, ella nunca mataría a nadie.

Iba a protestar pero prefirió callar, de alguna manera lo persuadiría era muy buena para eso, por lo mismo había conseguido un asenso en su trabajo.

—Pero yo puedo instalarme en un hotel mientras...

El oficial soltó una carcajada con burla marcada en su rostro.

Ella estaba preocupada por donde iría a parar con ese policía así que era mejor estar en un hotel.

— ¿Hotel en Bruine? ¿Qué crees qué estamos en Beverly Hills niña?

Entonces volvió a reír.

Kagome lo miró perpleja.

— ¡¿Quiere decir que en este lugar tampoco hay hotel?! ¡¿Qué es esto la Atlántida perdida?!

A Thomas le brillaron los ojos con simpatía al ver el desconcierto de ella. Algo así no se podía fingir, estaba casi seguro que Kagome no tenía nada que ver con Chad Taylor o por lo menos nada con su desaparición, solamente con mirarla conocía la verdad sin embargo no podía dejarla ir tan fácil, a ciencia cierta ella era la única que había estado con el hombre antes de desaparecer y eso no la favorecía en lo absoluto.

—El turismo aquí es muy pequeño y de cierta forma es mejor, es un lugar tranquilo.

La rubia bufó, con él ya habían sido dos personas que le habían dicho que ese lugar era tranquilo, si así lo fuese ¿Cómo es que Chad Taylor había tenido de una manera tan misteriosa?

Ambos se adentraron en el auto del oficial después de introducir las maletas de Kagome, el oficial no paraba de hablar pero ella lo ignoraba mirando a través de la ventana la oscura y fría noche en el pueblo de Bruine.

Todo lucia tan sereno, pero ella sabía de alguna forma que bajo toda esa calma había una completa tempestad que ahora la incluía a ella.

Había algo en ese pueblo que removía su fibra, algo extraño, aterrador que por alguna razón la atraía…

—Llegamos –dijo el oficial sacándola de su ensueño-.

 **Kagome**

Perfecto, llegue en el momento más oportuno donde al parecer toda la plebe estaba reunida en una fiesta.

El oficial Thomas sacó la maleta más pesada y la puso en mis brazos ocasionando que mis piernas se tambalearan por el peso, en ese momento una mujer de piel morena como la del oficial llegó, él había tomado la otra maleta un poco más pequeña que la que ya tenía en mis brazos para después colocarla arriba de la más grande que tenia, iba a protestar pero esa mujer habló.

—Tiene que venir a ver quien llegó.

Al parecer se olvidaron de mí.

El subnormal del oficial se fue con su esposa o eso creo porque difícilmente podía ver a través de las pesadas maletas.

Apareció en mi mente una idea que me hizo sonreí con malicia.

—Me podría ir...

—Pero no lo harás.

A continuación di un respingo, él me había asustado entonces deje caer las maletas justo en mis pies y sin contenerme gemí de dolor, el oficial rápidamente quito las maletas de mis pies y se disculpo avergonzado.

—Siento tanto ignorarte, cariño, no te había visto soy Samantha Dolce –dijo la mujer de Thomas-, ellos son Riley y Brady te ayudarán a subir las maletas, sígueme a tu habitación.

No hable, mi mirada se dirigió a los chicos que parecían ser gemelos, ambos me miraban con marcada curiosidad, a decir verdad ambos eran muy guapos pero eran un par de niñatos, esta vez mis ojos se posaron en la mujer y sin decir nada solo la seguí, quería terminar con ese día infernal.

En un espacio grande del frente de la casa se desarrollaba la fiesta, la alegre gente bailaba pero al pasar la música había dejado de sonar y un gran número de miradas cayeron sobre mí.

Me sentí incómoda.

No era que nunca levantara miradas por donde pasara, por el contrario sin embargo ahora lo hacían porque me creían una criminal y yo simplemente empezaba a odiar este lugar.

Samantha me guió a una habitación muy humilde en el segundo piso de la casa, entonces habló una vez que estuvimos solas:

—Esta será tu habitación cariño, espero te guste –dijo sonriendo-.

¿Cariño? ¡Vamos! Esa no es manera de tratar a un criminal.

¿Cómo ella permitía que su esposo trajera una criminal a su hogar?

Porque yo no lo era, pero era sospechosa.

Y sobre lo de gustarme aquella habitación, yo tenía razón ese tipo no me llevaría a un buen lugar.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Sé que no has cenado ¿O quieres descansar?

Estuve a punto de decirle que me quedaría por mas hambre que tuviese no quería congeniar con esas personas, pero en el momento que iba a sentarme en la vieja cama sentí hastío así que le respondí sin pensar.

—Sino les molesta.

A la mujer se le iluminó el rostro como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia del mundo y yo me sentí cohibida ante su alegría.

—Para nada ¡Vamos!

¿Ella sabrá que soy _''responsable''_ del desaparecimiento de un hombre? Porque no actuaba como tal.

Casi me arrastró a donde estaban todas esas personas, habían demasiados chicos y todos miraban en mi dirección.

—Les gens! Ella es...

—Kagome Echeverría.

—Nuestra invitada así que trátenla bien, cariño siéntate con las chicas.

Sin decir nada me senté en el tronco donde me indicó Samantha todos estaban sentados en troncos como una especie de fogatas, yo solo me mantenía en silencio.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y comenzaron a hablarme.

—Hola, yo soy Sango, ella es Kagura y ella es Rin.

—Hola –dije cortante-.

Kagura la miró frunciendo el ceño y evitando el momento incomodo Rin habló.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a los chicos jugar fútbol?

No tenía nada que hacer y estaba aquí por la comida, no perdería nada.

Asentí y me levante.

Las seguí, rápidamente supe que se estaban riendo, ellas iban delante de mí.

— ¿Tacones?

Rieron nuevamente.

¡Hola, estoy aquí, justo detrás de ustedes! Puedo oírlas ¿Saben? Quiso gritarles, fue entonces cuando uno de mis tacones cayó en un hueco que no vi, entonces caí en la grama de inmediato, totalmente ignorada por esas chicas.

Por lo menos no me habían visto.

Me levanté y saque de mi boca un pedazo de grama frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Chicas, han venido a verme jugar! –alardeó un ojiazul con sonrisa lobuna-.

—Ni en tus sueños, Kouga.

Las tres rieron al unísono mientras yo trataba de ignorarlas limpiando mi abrigo negro que se había ensuciado un poco al caerme, por suerte había sido ignorada o sería más objeto de burlas.

—Hola, bella chica.

El pelinegro tomó mi mano y deposito un beso en ella, pero yo la retiré sin una pizca de delicadeza.

El me miró frunciendo el ceño en confusión, odiaba que me tocaran y más si me tomaban desprevenida.

—Chicos –dijo Sango llamando la atención de los muchachos-, ella es Kagome Echeverría, Kag –alcé una ceja ante el sobrenombre-, ellos son Kouga, Seth, Riley, Brady, Miroku, Evan, Naraku, Tyler, Inuyasha, Caleb y Sesshomaru.

Y cuando creí que esto no podría ser peor me di cuenta que entre esos chicos estaban el grupo que me molesto cuando estaba con Chad en la tienda, creo que eran Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha y ¿Sesshomaru?

—Ella no es la chica de...-susurró Inuyasha a Kouga-.

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Kouga golpeo la costilla de Inuyasha con el codo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto por mí.

Estúpidos críos, a pesar de ser unos levantiscos niños, todos eran bastante guapos, uno en especial, creo que su nombre es Sesshomaru quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima, su mandíbula estaba apretada y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Él lucía distinto a todos, sobresalía en el grupo, no solo por ser más alto, sino por su contextura, su pelo largo y preciosamente platinado a demás de eso se veía más… hombre, más maduro.

¿Cómo podía deducir eso con tan solo ver su mirada?

Yo no lo conocía pero podía asegurar que eso era de ese modo.

Le miré a los ojos y su mirada cambio en totalidad, parecía como si no me mirara a mi sino a algo maravilloso algo incierto por alguna razón no podía apartar mis ojos de los de él, esos ojos tan ambarinos, parecían estar al pendiente de mí como si yo fuese su presa y él mi depredador.

Olvidándonos de nuestro alrededor, los chicos seguían hablando pero en ningún momento mi atención fue a ellos hasta que sus voces fueron remplazados por murmullos, se habían dado cuenta de las miradas de ese chico y yo, me sentí levemente abochornada desvié la vista de él y mire a los demás, todos miraban a Sesshomaru y después a mí.

Las chicas le sonreían en complicidad a él.

Por excepción de una, Kagura.

Yo fruncí el ceño, el era un niño, era absurdo lo que estaban pensando.

— ¿Vamos a comer? –Dijo el chico llamado Inuyasha-.

Todos asintieron, excepto yo, que solo los seguí.

—Hola, yo soy Miroku ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Parecía agradable, no me gustaba la gente así eran las más peligrosas, de quien no se podía fiar.

—24 –dije cortándolo-.

El chico pareció sorprendido ante mi edad, para mí era normal el asombro, siempre me decían que era demasiado joven para ser visitador médico, hasta que les decía mi edad.

Siempre pensaban que tenía 18 o 19.

Y mi estatura no me ayudaba mucho 1,60 no es de mucha ayuda.

—Yo pensé que tenías...

—Menos –dije seca-.

El asintió.

Todos nos sentamos en otra fogata aparte de las personas mayores.

Ellos hablaban mientras yo comía, ¿Qué no sabían que eso era de mala educación?

A la hora de comer debe reinar el silencio.

— ¿Dónde estudias Kag?

Alcé otra vez la ceja, ¿Nuevamente ese apodo?

La miré.

—No estudio –parecían alarmados por ese hecho-, me gradué de la universidad hace dos años.

Asombrados me miraron, con la excepción de Miroku, volví a poner la vista en mi plato.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? –Preguntó Kouga-.

—24.

Casi todos quedaron impresionados con la boca abierta.

—Yo tengo 20, y parezco mayor que tú –dijo Kagura-.

 _Bien_ _por_ _ti_ , quise decir pero en su lugar solo me encogí en hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Tienes novio? –Preguntó ahora Naraku-.

Me di cuenta que miró de reojo a Sesshomaru y me molesté un poco.

Las miradas no significan nada, solo me había parecido atractivo.

—Sí, me casaré pronto.

Todos miraron a Sesshomaru directamente sin disimular con cara de pena, pero él ni siquiera los miro.

 _Él me miraba a mí_.

Su mandíbula nuevamente se tensó entonces se levantó y se adentró a la casa de los Dolce, ¿Qué había pasado con él?

¿Porqué se había ido tan de repente?

 **Como ve, aquí en este fic Kagome no es la típica Kag que ustedes conocen, es odiosa y petulante, pero las cosas cambian ¿No?**

 **espero les guste el capítulo**

 **Aclaro que en este fic Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no son hermanos, solo son amigos.**

 **gracias por sus comentarios**


	4. DISGUSTO

— ¡¿Cómo es que quiere que trabaje en esa escuela?!

Kagome lo miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, se sintió mareada sin embargo no hizo que los demás lo notaran, no había en su expresión más que confusión.

— ¿Estás graduada de idiomas, o no? –Preguntó el oficial con tranquilidad-.

 _¿Era una broma?_

Estaba acusada como principal sospechosa de la desaparición de un hombre y ese oficial insensato iba a ponerla a trabajar en una escuela.

¿A caso eso tenía sentido?

— ¡Sí! Pero no traje mi título, a parte...

—Mi esposa es la dueña de esa escuela, no tienes de que preocuparte.

— ¡Pero! ¡¿Para qué quiere que trabaje allí?! No tengo experiencia...

—No creo que hayas traído dinero para sobrevivir ¿o sí? A parte no voy a dejarte sola aquí en casa para que escapes, mañana los chicos van a la escuela al igual que mi mujer y yo iré a trabajar, no me creas tan idiota Echeverría.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba claro que era un idiota, él tenía su pasaporte ¿Cómo iba a irse del país sin el?

— ¡Claro que sí tengo dinero!

—Igual irás, alguien tiene que tener siempre un ojo puesto sobre ti.

Kagome suspiró entonces.

Ahora sí que quería cometer un crimen sin embargo lo pensó mejor, no podía seguir atada a este infierno por más tiempo.

Él dejó la habitación mientras que ella se sentaba en la cama.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que estaba en ese lugar y comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

Samantha era muy amigable con ella, empezaba a apreciarla aunque le costara decirlo ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera ella mismalo sabía. Creía que se debía a su actitud tan contagiosa y jocosa, cuando Samantha sonreía hacia sonreír a cualquier otro individuo.

Por suerte el señor Stevenson le había llamado pidiéndome disculpas debido a que habían suspendido la reunión por la que venía, lo que en definitiva le daba tiempo para salir de este lugar que tanto detestaba.

No había salido de _''su habitación''_ desde la fiesta, y no lo quería hacer.

Se escuchaban risas de jóvenes mientras música juvenil se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación causando cierta curiosidad en ella. Logró asomarme por la ventana en el segundo piso y pudo verlos. Allí estaban, el grupo de chicos de la fiesta, divirtiéndose.

Por un momento...solo por un momento recordó cuando estaba en aquella edad, tan viva o aparentando estarlo, por lo menos se divertía en ocasiones...

—Cariño ¿Por qué no sales con los chicos? –Habló Samantha asustándome ante su llegada-.

Suspiró, si decía que no quería salir era mentira, entonces ideó una escusa.

—Saldré, pero no para estar con ellos, necesito llamar a alguien y creo que hay más señal afuera.

Tomó el teléfono celular y salió de la casa. Todos se quedaron en silencio al verla mientras que ella los miraba con indiferencia, pronto marcó el número y caminó tratando de alejarse de ellos siendo ignorados finalmente por ella.

Para la suerte de Kagome la señal no era mala en aquel lugar, pero desafortunadamente se había alejado demasiado. La oscuridad y la lejanía le abrumaban así que miré hacia el suelo.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Carolina! ¡¿Por qué no habías llamado?! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! –se escuchó a través de la bocina la escandalosa voz del ser que me dio la vida-.

La voz de alivio y enojo.

Casi rió al escuchar a su madre, sabía que estaba preocupada pero no tenía la culpa de que en ese maldito lugar no hubiese señal.

—No te enfades mama, si, en este lugar no hay señal como para llamarte tan seguido, que puedo decir –giró los ojos conteniendo su risa-, estoy bien –esta vez su voz sonó cansada y casi aturdida-, si, ¡¿En serio?! ¡No puedo creerlo! Eso me hace tan feliz y triste a la vez quiero ir allá y abrazarlo, si...también te quiero.

 **Sesshomaru**

— ¡Ve rápido a buscar mis zapatos Sessho!

— ¿Por qué no vas tú? –gruñí molesto-.

—Ahora me da miedo la oscuridad, por favor –hizo un puchero-.

Sabía que solo me hacía ir allí porque ella estaba allá.

Kagome hablaba por teléfono, parecía tan distraída, más alegre...menos ella o al menos esa parte de ella que no mostraba, parecía siempre estar a la defensiva y admitía que me gustaba esa parte de ella me gustaba que fuese prevenida.

Aunque lastimaba que hablase por teléfono de una manera muy diferente a la que hablaba con todos nosotros, su voz siempre parecía tan fría, sin sentimientos y ahora era como otra persona.

—Se que te dije que nos veríamos...Christian, ¡Cielo! Pero ha ocurrido ciertos inconvenientes, mi amor yo lo lamento si...no Chris, yo sigo en Canadá ¡¿Podrías venir?! ¡Oh sí! –Rió-, En definitiva te esperaré –dijo utilizando un tono de voz que me había encendido-.

Sin embargo me sentía furioso, intranquilo ¿Con quién hablaba de ese modo? ¿A caso era con ese prometido del que había hablado?

Ella colgó el teléfono con y se volvió hasta mi con la sonrisa más bella que he visto en mi vida, se que suena a cliché, pero era lo que realmente sentía, Kagome era la mujer más preciosa que había visto en mi vida.

En seguida para mi desgracia su seriedad volvió en cuestión de segundos, entonces entendí que el motivo de su sonrisa jamás seria yo...

— ¿Qué hacías allí?

—Yo...buscaba...

—No importa –cortó con frialdad-.

Ella comenzó a caminar devuelta a casa de mi tía pero no la dejaría ir o por lo menos no ahora.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

La rubia se sorprendió a lo mejor por la manera en que le hablé, pude notarlo en cuando se volvió a mí, aunque después solo fruncía el ceño tratando de no perder los estribos conmigo.

Casi sonreí al notarlo, pero ella no respondió.

—Siempre andas con esa cara...

—Es la única que tengo –me cortó-.

Quería gritarme y yo quería que lo hiciera, verla en esa fase sería divertido ya que se creía la perfecta imagen de delicadeza, por dentro yo sabía que era ruda.

 _Quien se cree –pensó Kagome._

— ¿Ahora eres graciosa? –reproché haciéndome el enojado-.

— ¿Qué te sucede niño? Tú no me conoces.

Tocó mi pecho con su dedo índice, si ella supiera lo que había hecho con tan solo tocarme se arrepentiría, estaba tan molesta y lo sentía.

—No, no te conozco pero...

—Pero nada, no opines, no te metas en mi vida.

Entonces comenzó a caminar, pero al voltearse chocó su cabello con mi cara, lo había hecho a propósito.

Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que todos los chicos nos estaban espiando, Kagome detuvo su andar y yo me detuve a su lado, ella los miró frunciendo el ceño mientras ellos sonreían nerviosos.

—Te veníamos a invitar a nuestra '' _fiesta_ '' ya que mañana empieza el fastidio de la escuela –dijo Maya-.

— ¿Vendrás? –Preguntó Zack-.

Todos la miraban a la espera de su respuesta y obtuvieron un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Raro, pensé que se negaría, así era ella.

Quizás Kagome Echeverría simplemente estaba llena de secretos que descubriría muy pronto.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, últimamente no me he sentido muy creativa pero ustedes logran subirme el animo.**


	5. LA NUEVA PROFESORA

_IV_

 _La nueva profesora_

Después de la incómoda noche anterior bajo las constantes insinuaciones de los chico sobre Sesshomaru, las intensas miradas de él mismo y el parloteo de las chicas finalmente Kagome fue hacia su habitación siendo seguida por un par de ojos claros si que ella si quiera se diese cuenta.

Entonces Sesshomaru se levantó de un salto encaminándose también hasta su habitación, era tarde y solo había permanecido allí por ella.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome removía todo a su alrededor desesperada buscando su monedero con el dinero que no aparecía por ningún lado de la habitación lo que estaba haciendo enloquecer a la rubia.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 am hora en la que Kagome Echeverría jamás se levantaría si no fuese porque necesitaba con urgencia comprar su tinte pues ya comenzaban a notarse las feas raíces oscuras de su cabello.

— ¡Oficial Thomas!

El hombre que estaba a punto de llevarse un bocado de arroz a su boca soltó la cuchara ante la chillona voz de Kagome.

Todos en la mesa estaban a la espera de lo que fuese a decir la rubia quien se cruzo de brazos y frunció aun más el ceño, si eso se podía.

— ¡Quiero denunciar un robo!

— ¿Robo? –Arqueo una ceja-.

—Se me ha perdido mi monedero –hizo un puchero-.

El oficial soltó un suspiro cansado para después limpiarse las manos con la servilleta y levantarse de la silla.

—Perder es una cosa muy diferente que robar Kagome –volvió a suspirar fastidiado-.

— ¡Pero estoy segura que yo lo traía!

— ¡En mi casa no hay ladrones Echeverría!

Entonces la rubia se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso, injustamente estaba acusando a algún familiar del oficial Dolce, lo que le traería más problemas, ahora pensó en disculparse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Sin quererlo sus mejillas se colorearon y miró al hombre con fingida inocencia.

Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y si tenía que mantener la boca cerrada, pues lo haría.

—Lo lamento oficial Dolce.

Bajo la cabeza _''avergonzada''_ en una falsa disculpa, pero al parecer el policía creyó en ella pues sonrió sin rencor.

—Creo que si aceptaré su oferta de trabajo.

— ¿Oferta de trabajo? –Se preguntaron Sango y Caleb al unísono frunciendo el ceño-.

Samantha mientras tanto rió contenta.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí frunciendo el ceño entonces Samantha tomó a la rubia del brazo haciendo que ésta saliera de la casa y se adentrara en el auto seguida de sus hijos, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaban en la escuela de Bruine.

—No puedo creer que vayas a ser mi profesora.

Sango la miró con una sonrisa y Kagome se la devolvió algo cohibida.

—Si –trató de sonreír-.

Kag había decidió que a partir de ahora iba a ser más condescendiente con los chicos ya que ahora sería su profesora trataría de ser menos malhumorada con ellos aunque fuese algo así imposible para ella.

— ¿Qué clase nos darás? –Preguntó Sango-.

—Español.

— ¡Genial! ¡Me gusta el español! Oh, allá están los chicos ¿Vamos?

Y sin dejar que respondiera, Sango tomo el antebrazo de Kagome y la hizo correr a donde los chicos las miraban confundidos.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Preguntó Kagura con cierto fastidio-.

Kagome no permitió que Maya respondiera por ella debido a ello hablo con petulancia alzando la cabeza arrogantemente, ella era así y por más que lo intentara no se iría su comportamiento.

—Soy tu profesora, _querida_ –ironizó-.

Todos quedaron perplejos incluso Kagura, la rubia no hizo más que sonreír de lado sin dejar sus aires altivos.

Le caía realmente mal esa castaña de ojos claros.

—De hecho, seré maestra de todos ustedes y les advierto que no seré indulgente con nadie –guiñó su ojo derecho-.

A continuación Kagome se fue en busca de Samantha quien era la directora y ahora mismo le daría su horario.

Ni siquiera podía creer que ella estuviese dando clases, comenzaba a hartarse de ese lugar llamado Bruine.

La ojiazul camino hasta la dirección anonadada por lo grande de la escuela, ella nunca había estado en ninguna así y le gustaba, sonrió para sus adentros hasta que se topó con una espalda ancha.

Ella misma no entendía su torpeza y se sintió avergonzada.

El chico se volvió hasta ella con ojos furiosos pero al verla solo sonrió animado.

—Hola ¿Eres nueva?

Kagome chasqueo su lengua con fastidio, lo malo de ese lugar era que posiblemente los chicos no tendrían respeto por ella al parecer una chiquilla como ellos y creerían que podrían hacer todo lo que quisieran.

No sabían cuanto distaba eso de la realidad.

—Soy _la nueva profesora –_ hizo énfasis _-._

El chico rubio la miró por un momento sorprendido pero después sonrió y estiro su mano, Kagome pensó en si tender su mano o no, pero ya estaba estrechándola contra la del chico.

—Ashton Hyde.

El tomó la mano de ella y la acercó a sus labios, en el momento que Kagome iba a quitar su mano alguien la tomó por la cintura, la rubia miro a su costado sorprendida y vio a Sesshomaru quien le sonrió mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida ¿El podía sonreír? era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo, normalmente era distante y callado, la noche anterior ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra sin embargo sus ojos nunca la evadieron, Kagome iba a hablar pero Sesshomaru se adelantó.

— ¡Profesora Echeverría! –exclamó sorprendiéndola aun más-, la estaba buscando, ya la llevaré a la dirección.

— ¡¿Pero qué osadía es esta seños LeBlanc?!

Sin embargo Sesshomaru no se quedaría quieto, le sonrió burlonamente aun más incitando a Ashton.

—Es que la profesora Echeverría me ha pedido que la acompañe a la dirección pero me he perdido ¿No es cierto profesora?

A Kagome no le quedo más que asentir confundida, por consiguiente Sesshomaru sonrió una vez más.

—Yo puedo acompañarle...

—Oh no, gracias por su oferta, nos vamos.

Tan rápido como llego camino con Kagome casi arrastrándola y dejando a Ashton con la boca literalmente abierta.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Cuando por fin hablo Kagome estaba enojada con el chico que resultaba ser cada vez más una pesadilla.

—Te he salvado.

Él sonrió mientras que ella fruncía más su ceño.

Kagome se cruzo de brazos y lo miró con audacia.

— ¿Qué sucede?

El chico se notó nervioso de un momento a otro pero después solo fingió una sonrisa perfecta, desenfocando a su rubia profesora, ella solo suspiro con pesadez y comenzó a caminar nuevamente buscando la dirección o mejor dicho a Samantha.

Ni siquiera había empezado a dar clases y ya pensaba que esa escuela era mucho lío.

Decidió ignorar al chico detrás de ella, sin embargo Sesshomaru se acercó a ella por su espalda, su boca había rozado el oído de Kagome con el objeto de obtener su atención lo cual logro porque la hizo detener sus pasos casi temblando pero ella no se giró a verlo.

 _—_ _Solo te digo, Caperucita, no provoques al lobo, porque no se comerá a tu abuelita...sino a ti._

Finalmente Sesshomaru se fue de allí dejándola aun anonadada y desorientada a la vez.

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir? –Susurró Kagome a la nada-.

Sin darse cuenta estaba en frente de la dirección y casualmente Samantha salió, su sonrisa se fue y frunció el ceño al mirar su seria cara encendida en escarlata.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? –Preguntó con preocupación-.

—Nada –trató de sonreír pero en su lugar una mueca apareció-.

—Bueno...sígueme –propuso insegura-.

Samantha comenzó a caminar devuelta a su oficina mientras Kagomele seguía.

—Dios, menos mal que nadie andaba por aquí o me hubiese metido en un problema ¡Ese crío! –susurró para ella misma-.

— ¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó nuevamente Samantha-.

—No.

Entonces rió con hipocresía.

Sesshomaru LeBlanc estaba loco si creía que ella caería a sus brazos, nunca le había gusta cuidar niños y en esa etapa de su vida mucho menos.

Lo único que sabía Kagome era que no debía acercarse a él porque su presencia simplemente traía problemas.

 **GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE COMENTAN, ME HACE FELIZ QUE ME LEAN Y QUE DISFRUTEN DE LO QUE YO ESCRIBO.**


	6. SONRISAS

_Sonrisas_

— ¿Cómo es que has pasado por todo eso? –Preguntó con asombro del otro lado de teléfono-.

Xyrenna era la mejor amiga de Kagome, una griega alocada que recientemente se había casado dejándola a ella en el grupo de las solteras en dónde ahora solo estaba ella ya que su otra amiga Levina también se había casado.

—No lo sé, debo ver a Chris pero no puedo salir de este maldito pueblo.

Kagome mantenía el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro mientras buscaba unos exámenes en su escritorio.

Había comenzado a dar clases a los chicos de primer año y dado su primera calificación a ellos ahora mismo debía recoger todos los exámenes para entregarlos en la dirección.

—Christian está tan enfadado contigo, debes ir a verlo.

—Lo sé, ya me inventaré algo, no debe enterarse del porque estoy aquí, ahora debo irme, le daré clase a los de último año –suspiró con pesadez-, esto será una verdadera pesadilla.

—Ya lo creo –se le escucho reír desde el otro lado de la línea-, un montón de chicos hormonales persiguiéndote para acostarse contigo.

— ¡Xye!

La morena al otro lado de la línea rió escandalosamente.

—Oye tienes que reírte de la vida, a parte, ¿recuerda como éramos en el último año? creíamos que éramos invencibles y queríamos ligar con todo el que se pasara por el frente, incluso con el profesor de inglés ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Estaba como el chocolate, riquísimo! –volvió a reír-.

Sin embargo Kagome solo entornó los ojos, ¿Cómo podía olvidar a ese profesor quien había osado llamarla ángel caído?

Ella no era tan mala, o por lo menos simulaba no serlo.

—Espero que hables de mi cariño.

Ahora Kagome era la que reía, esa era la vos del esposo de Xyrenna, Darien.

Solo había silencio al otro lado del teléfono y Kagome divertida supo el porque.

—Oye, tienes que reírte de la vida –rió utilizando las mismas palabras que Xyrenna había utilizado-, escucha debo irme, si es que me estas escuchando –levantó la vista para encontrarse con que ya los chicos estaban llegando-, ya ha llegado mi pesadilla.

Xyrenna volvió a reír, confirmando que aun la escuchaba.

—De acuerdo, adiós, tengo que resolver algunas cosas por aquí.

Se escuchó un chasqueo de lengua que seguramente pertenecía a Darien, entonces Kagome volvió a reír.

—Adiós.

—Profesora le traje una manzana –coqueteó un chico colocando la manzana en el escritorio de Kagome-.

Se había acercado a ella y Kagome no había retrocedido así que todos los miraban expectantes.

El nombre del chico era Theodor quien coqueteaba con cualquier chica que pasara por su lado, sin embargo esta vez había volado muy alto pues ahora trataba con Kagome Echeverría, esta frunció el ceño mirando al castaño, tomó la manzana en su mano y se la tendió de nuevo al chico algo desconcertado.

— ¿Qué eres, del jardín de niños? –Bromeó ella aun con seriedad-.

Todos los chicos en el aula de clases comenzaron a reír y Theodor o Teddy como le llamaban fue a su asiento ofendido.

—Bueno chicos saquen su libro de español.

La clase con los chicos de último año habían sido justo como Xyrenna había predicho.  
Un grupo de jovencitos hormonales detrás de carne fresca.  
Ya había notado como el grupito de " _las_ _populares_ " grupos que nunca faltan en las escuela le miraban con irritación.  
— ¿Vez como te miran Kag?  
Lamentablemente no le había podido quitar aquel apodo a Sango, la chica no le caía mal, pero era bastante confianzuda para su gusto.  
Kagome asintió con la cabeza.  
—Trato de superarlo cada segundo –el sarcasmo era su idioma y jamás iba a cambiarlo-.  
La chica de morena piel rió.  
—No puedo creer que Kagura te odie.  
Rió una vez más.  
Kagome la miro expectante.  
No era que le sorprendiera que Kagura la odiase, por el contrario ya todo el grupito se había dado cuenta, lo que la impacto un poco de cierta manera fue que la morena no lo hiciera.  
Entonces se reprimió las palabras que amenazaban por salir de sus labios.  
 _No puedo creer que tú no me odies.  
_ Sango era muy parecida a su madre Samantha tal vez sería por ello que le estaba comenzando a agradar la chica.  
Maya ahora volvió a su asiento y presto atención a la tarea en su cuaderno, por suerte los chicos no se habían vuelto a levantar con cualquier excusa pero Kagome volvía a sentir una mirada constante, decidió Hacer un planeó para descubrir al mirón.  
Comenzó desde Nina Scooter hasta Jace Park que se encontraban en la primera y última fila, ambos permanecían hablando con sus compañeros.  
La nueva profesora soltó un suspiro, quizás estaba siendo paranoica fue entonces cuando decidió bajar la mirada hasta su libro que sintió nuevamente la abrazadora mirada y alzo la vista cabreada.  
Así se dio cuenta al fin de quien era, nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru LeBlanc, ¿Por qué no la sorprendía?  
Kagome le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que para nada lo asusto por el contrario, se atrevió a reírse de ella.  
La rubia frunció la frente y a la vez los labios antes de aclararse la garganta.  
—LeBlanc.  
Se había atrevido a llamarlo y ahora toda el aula de clases había quedado en completo silencio a la espera de lo que pasara.  
Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento y se encaminó al escritorio de Echeverría con una sonrisa burlona en su boca.  
—Ustedes a lo suyo.  
Había dicho Kagome y los chicos volvieron a hablar, el eco de las voces se escucho en el salón, aunque aun hubiesen ciertos curiosos tratando debe oír lo que le diría su nueva profesora a Sesshomaru.  
— ¿Si _profesora_?  
La ironía de la voz del muchacho casi la hizo golpearlo, casi.  
—Puedes dejarlo ya.  
Con la mandíbula apretada Kagome habló, lo que hizo sonreír al chico.  
— ¿Dejar el qué profesora?  
La ira apareció nuevamente en los ojos de la rubia y cada vez la sonrisa de Sesshomaru era más grande mientras que en sus ojos brillaba la picardía.  
—Ya basta Sesshomaru, me estas enojando –amenazó con voz cortante-.  
El nombrado quedo por un momento paralizado.  
Joder nadie había mencionado su nombre de esa manera tan incitante y él sabía que ella no lo había dicho para provocarlo ni mucho menos pero no había podido evitarlo.

—Vale ya, dejaré de hacer lo que sea que haya estado haciendo –dijo con tono burlón tratando de esconder el estado en el que ella lo había dejado-.  
Se encogió en hombros e ignoró cuando Kagome lanzo una mirada mordaz, esa mujer era la perdición humanizada y el resto de la clase se había encargado de ignorarla en su totalidad, sino lo hacia el que iba a salir lastimado era él, Kagome era demasiado fría como para sentir algo más que por ella misma.

Sesshomaru sintió ganas de golpear algo ante la furia.  
Sango miro a su primo con el ceño fruncido entonces se levantó de su puesto en busca de él quien no quito la mirada de su cuaderno _''concentrado''_ , ahora la morena frunció aun más el ceño y se sentó al lado de él.  
— ¿Qué demonios haces Sessho?  
El no levanto su mirada, sonrió de lado.  
—Deberes–respondió cortante-.

— ¿Desde cuándo haces _deberes_?  
Sango trato de ver lo que Sessho hacía entonces chasqueo su lengua, a lo que el rubio correspondió con una risa seca.  
— ¿Deberes? –Giro sus ojos-, digno de ti LeBlanc.

En su cuaderno estaba un hermoso dibujo de la musa que lo inspiraba, Kagome Echeverría la fría humana que había logrado adentrarse en su corazón.

 **CORTO LO SE PERO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO, ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y COMENTE. 3'**


	7. LUZ DE LUNA

_Luz de luna_

La rubia en su habitación bufó fastidiada, no aguantaba un día más en Bruine.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que había ido a comprar su preciado tinte a la tienda a donde anteriormente la había llevado Chad Taylor ¡Pero no había!

Tomó el espejito de su polvo compacto para ver las feas raíces que ahora adornaban su cabello y a continuación escuchó el sonido de la puerta entonces se levantó a abrir encontrándose con Sango.

Ésta llevaba un short de jeans y un traje de baño de color rosa en la parte de arriba.

Kagome arqueó una ceja preguntándose porque la morena estaba allí frente a su puerta.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar —mencionó entusiasmada-.  
Aquello le pareció muy sospechoso a Kagome y pronto supo que la morena tramaba algo.  
—No creo, yo...

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Sango tomó el brazo de ella ocasionando que ambas bajaran apresuradas las escaleras ante los ojos curiosos de sus hermanos y de sus padres.

Samantha miró a ambas con sospecha mientras que Sango le dio una gran sonrisa seguida de un guiño de su ojo derecho.

— ¡Sango, me estás lastimando!  
Kagome no dejó de quejarse hasta que se adentraron ya al oscuro bosque.

La pícara morena le sonrió.

—Espera a llegar —dijo suavizando su agarre-, te va a encantar.

Kagome realmente dudaba sin embargo algo le decía a la rubia que debía dejarse llevar por la hija del oficial Thomas así que no dijo nada durante el breve camino.

Hasta que se sintió cansada.

—¿Dónde me estás llevando Sango? No me gustan los juegos —gruñó-.

Estaba un poco nerviosa ante la oscuridad en la que ambas se estaban sumiendo, aquel bosque frío le daba un poco de mala espina, solo a Sango Dolce se le ocurría llevarla a dar un paseo en la noche por el bosque aunque no sabía quien estaba más loca, si Sango por guiarla o ella misma por seguirla.

—Mira allá —dijo la morena señalando-.

Kagome enfocó su vista en donde pudo ver un claro y junto a este vio una preciosa catarata.

No pudo evitar sentirse fuertemente atraída hacia aquel lugar tan hermoso ante sus ojos.

—No quieres entrar? —Azuzó la morena de ojos grises-.

—¿Estás loca? —Replicó esta vez Kagome-, está helando.

Trató de disimular las feroces ganas de entrar en la profundidad del agua sin quitar la vista de la misma.

—No siempre tienes que ser tan seria Kag, relájate un poco.

Esas mismas palabras se las decía siempre Xyrenna pero ella no podía ser tan relajada como ambas querían, Carolina se preocupaba siempre por el más mínimo detalle.

—No tengo un traje de baño —se excusó-.

Sango chasqueó su lengua, no había olvidado ese insignificante detalle.

—A esta hora ¿Quién te verá? Nadie pasa por el bosque tan de noche, pero tranquila te traje esto —dijo para después enseñarle un diminuto traje de baño —, Te traje aquí para que te relajaras, te vi tensa hoy en la escuela y no porque Kagura sea mi mejor amiga quiere decir que te odie Kagome, todo lo contrario te aprecio mucho y ya siento que eres parte de nuestra _familia._

Kagome mordió su labio inferior dubitativa, en serio tenía ganas de entrar sin embargo se sentía muy intimidada como para bañarse con aquella tela diminuta, tenía la sensación de que alguien la miraba en esos momentos con intensidad entonces creyó enloquecer.

¿Juras que nadie vendrá aquí?

La sonrisa de Sango se hizo notar nuevamente y se extendió por todo su rostro logrando su cometido.

—Nadie lo hará, en serio —respondió inocentemente-.

Así que más rápido de lo que creyó la morena, Kagome ya estaba sin ropa y dándole la espalda se colocó su bañador para después adentrarse a la catarata por lo que ella la siguió.

—La noche está preciosa —mencionó cuando vio a la rubia con la vista perdida en el firmamento-.

Ella asintió sin despegar su mirada de los luceros que se formaban en el cielo.

No había visto tantas estrellas desde que fue a Villa Marina, estado Falcón.

—Hay luna llena, es realmente bonita —dijo para mirar después a Sango-.

La loca morena desvió su vista hacia la luna y casi pudo escuchar un suspiro de su parte cuando sus ojos ubicaron al satélite a la vez que vio como extrañamente sus ojos relucieron de una manera casi sobrenatural por lo que contuvo un jadeo de impresión.

—La luna es lo más precioso que existe en la tierra.

—¿Conoces las constelaciones?

—Las conozco, si, pero no se diferenciarlas, solo encuentro un montón de estrellas agrupadas.

Kagomecrió ante su respuesta.

—¿Tu sabes diferenciarlas?

—Sí, justo ahora hay una.

—¡¿Cuál?! —Preguntó emocionada con la vista en la inmensidad del cielo-.

—Puedo divisar la constelación de Andrómeda.

—¿Cómo sabes diferenciarla? —dijo arrugando el ceño—, como dije antes, solo veo un montón de estrellas sin figura alguna.

La rubia se encogió en hombros restándole importancia.

—Me gustaba la astronomía.

—¿Por qué en vez de estudiar docencia no estudiaste astronomía?

Ella hizo una mueca antes de responder.

—No estudié docencia, estudié idiomas para trabajar en una aerolínea y así estar más cerca del cielo sin embargo después hice un curso de visitador médico y busqué trabajo como eso y lo encontré, ahora me va muy bien.

Pero Sango no parecía estar muy segura de ello.

—La astronomía era muy difícil y para estudiarla tenía que irme de mi país natal.

—¿Así que abandonaste tu sueño?

Kagome nuevamente hizo una mueca, Sango le había dado donde dolía.

—Me va bien.

—Pero no eres feliz con lo que haces ¿cierto?

—Si lo soy —la cortó con la mandíbula tensa-.

Sango sonrió a modo de disculpas, al fin alguien había descubierto el punto sensible de Kagome Echeverría, su sueño frustrado.

La morena se introdujo por completo en el agua mientras que la rubia seguía con la vista en los luceros, cuando quiso hablarle a Sango ésta no se veía por ningún lado.

— ¡Sango! —la llamó-.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Sango! —Chilló otra vez-.

Se sentía nerviosa de tan solo pensar que podía estar sola en medio del un bosque del cual no encontraba salida alguna a parte comenzaba a sentirse observada.

—¡Sango, si esto es una broma te mataré! ¡Vas a reprobar español y no te graduará jovencita!

Comenzaba a hiperventilar al no ver a la muchacha cerca.

 **SESSHOMARU**

La noche estaba tan hermosa como para ser dibujada y esa era mi escusa para alejarme de la casa de los Dolce, no podía permanecer más tiempo cerca de ella sin tocarla,Kagome era una tentación, hacía que mi razón se nublara y que necesitara más de ella.  
Hoy había luna llena, la luna que volvía locos a los lobos por sus parejas y ahora mismo yo no estaba en posición para buscar la mía.

Si encontraba Kagome cerca no sabía que podía pasar, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerle.

Por lo mismo me escondí entre la inmensidad del bosque tratando de olvidarme de sus dulces fracciones, de su olor embriagador que incendiaba mi ser.

Era la primera luna llena en la que tenía pareja, debía conquistar a Kagome antes de cumplir mis 18 años, la necesitaba de una manera casi irreal.

Cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad no podría controlarme, mi lobo me dominaría y exigiría a su compañera en cuerpo y alma, la tomaría sin contemplaciones y no le importaría lo que ella sintiese, sin embargo el hombre racional en mi se negaba a tan vil osadía.

Hace dos días al escucharla hablar con su ''prometido'' la sangre me hirvió pero traté de no mostrárselo para no asustarla sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que haría para tenerla porque la tendría, mi lobo no la dejaría ir y mucho menos yo, no permitiríamos que nos abandonase, Kagome era mía por más que alguien se opusiera.

Y como si la luna me hubiese escuchado vi a Sango y a mi compañera llegar a la cascada.

Mi lobo gruñó al percibir el aroma de ella, él quería que fuera a por ella pero no podía hacer aquello.

¿Qué hacían ambas aquí?

Por suerte los árboles cubrían mi presencia ante lo que ellas no pudieron verme entonces me aproveché de la situación para escuchar su conversación.

Traté de concentrarme en la conversación y no en su bello cuerpo semi desnudo aunque no fuese fácil.

Gracias a mi agudo oído pude escuchar a la perfección mientras que seguía dibujando la divina presencia de mi musa bajo la gran luna.

Vi que Kagome dejaba su mirada permanentemente en el infinito cielo y a Sango salir de entre las aguas dándome una pícara sonrisa y guiñando un ojo en mi dirección.

Mi rostro se tiñó de rojo al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho mi prima.

Había llevado a Kagome a propósito a mi lugar favorito en donde solía pintar.

¿A caso estaba loca?

¿No sabía que estaba tratando de alejarme de Kagome para no tener tentaciones de tocarla?

Dirigí mi vista hasta la rubia quien estaba absorta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, finalmente salió de su letargo entonces comenzó a buscar a Sango con desespero.

Se notaba tan agitada a la vez que lucía tan encantadora pero lo que me dejó sin aliento fue cuando salió de las aguas.

Antes cuando se había desnudado le di su espacio mirando hacia otro lado, no era un acosados sin embargo ahora ella había salido sin previo aviso exponiendo su exuberante figura a mis analíticos ojos que no podían ser apartados de su inmaculada belleza.

No podía evitar sentirme excitado al ver su delicada piel mojada y esta vez no pude apartar la mirada, Kagome era perfecta y era completamente mía y yo iría por ella.

Salí de mi escondite caminando hacia donde ella estaba, no podía frenarme.

Ella ya se había puesto su short de jeans, pero sus pechos estaban al descubierto.

Tomé su cintura fría por el baño con delicadeza ocasionando que ella jadeara por la sorpresa, más pronto de lo que pensé se giró entre mis brazos y al ver mi rostro el desconcierto brilló en sus fracciones a la vez que el miedo también hacía su acto de presencia.

Me sentí dolido por su reacción, aún así seguí con mi cometido, no iba a soltarla ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

Me armé de valor para acercarme más a su delicado cuerpo a pesar de que ella le encantaba resaltar el hecho de que era mayor que yo se sentía tan menuda entre mis brazos.

Su expresión no había cambiado, seguía cayada, sus manos se dirigieron a mis brazos apretándolos con sus uñas y dejando una marca.

Si ella supiera lo que realmente le hacía a mi ser no estaría ejerciendo presión alguna, con el mismo toque de sus dedos como terciopelo ella cautivaba absolutamente todo de mí y lo que era peor, excitaba por completo mi bestia interior. No quería que él saliera y estuviese en mi lugar pero a la vez no quería que Kagome dejara de tocarme como lo hacía, no me importaba si trataba de agredirme o no, yo solo quería su toque como cual cachorro quiere ser amansado.

—No me toques —susurró al fin-.

Sus ojos azules me decían la verdad oculta tras sus palabras, ella no estaba segura de sus palabras, ella quería mi toque al igual que yo quería tocarla.

—No me mientas caperucita, dije que te cuidaras del lobo —murmuré de vuelta-.

Mis ojos a la vez la miraban con alevosía, como se mira a lo más amado en el mundo, porque eso era Kagome para mi desde el día que la conocí y así será hasta el día que partamos de la tierra.

—No me intimidas Sesshomaru —dijo como una caricia para mi piel-.

Cuando ella decía mi nombre todo en mí enloquecía por lo que no pude frenar mis acciones.

La estampé contra el árbol más cercano y por fin me perdí entre la gloria de su boca.

Una revolución embargó mi estómago al sentirla junto a mi pecho, mi lobo ronroneó nunca me había sentido tan pleno en mi vida pero todo fue mejor cuando ella correspondió al tan anhelado beso.

Sus manos envolvieron mi cuello, al parecer no quería soltarse del mismo, lo que ella no sabía era que yo tampoco la dejaría hacerlo.

Sin embargo la felicidad es efímera y tan pronto como comenzó terminó. Un ruido nos hizo detenernos y mirar a nuestro alrededor.

Mi lobo estaba furioso por la interrupción pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era que había alguien cerca espiándonos.

El frio aire rozó mi piel erizándola por completo.

 _Peligro_.

Aquella palabra se sumergió en mi cabeza.

Necesitaba cuidar de ella.

Kagome se aferró a mi espalda pegando su pecho en ella ¿A caso trataba de desconcentrarme?

Negué con la cabeza ante mi estúpida conclusión, debía concentrarme en protegerla.

Nadie dañaría a Kagome mientras yo viviera.

Hola a las personas que me leen, lamento haber pasado una muy larga temporada sin actualizar, volví :3 así que seguiré Delirios Humanos, espero que lo disfruten y comente como les pareció el capítulo.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO


End file.
